DESCRIPTION: The planning effort for the enhancement of the research infrastructure for the biomedical sciences will focus on three major areas: (1) The Conduct of Biomedical Research with emphasis on the research capability of the faculty, faculty development, the current research infrastructure and services needed to support and enhance the conduct of biomedical research; (2) Development and Strengthening of Memoranda of Understanding and Agreements with Clark Atlanta University, Morehouse School of Medicine, Emory University, and Georgia Institute of Technology with emphasis on faculty collaborations, student research opportunities an faculty exchanges; and (3) student development with emphasis on increasing the number of students entering graduate programs and effective mentoring strategies. An internal advisory committee will oversee, direct, and coordinate the planning effort. The advisory committee will be assisted by four planning groups. In addition, an external advisory committee comprised of faculty and administrators from the targeted MUA schools will provide assistance, guidance and counsel throughout the planning process, and provide leadership in strengthening and establishing partnerships with other institutions. Three planning groups developed and chaired by members of the internal committee will be responsible for assessing the state of the biomedical research infrastructure, noting areas needing developing and strengthening. The planning process will be divided in four phases: 1) developing the advisory structure, assessment instruments, and data collection; 2) continuation of data collection and analysis, and recommendations for action; 3) student development activities, with emphasis on graduate school linkages; and 4) preparation of the Phase II proposal. All proposed members from the various institutions have submitted letters of commitment for the planning.